With the rapid development of the network technology, a multiplayer video session system has been increasingly widely built and used, which enables users located in a number of areas to transmit sounds and images between each other through deployed clients and transmission lines in order to achieve a real-time and interactive communication, thus conference efficiency is improved, and conference costs are reduced.
In the prior art, each of users participating in a session may utilize multiple clients deployed or utilize multiple small windows of a large screen on the same client to present data transmitted by all of the other users participating in the session. However, this approach will impose a great pressure on network bandwidth, especially when the number of users participating in a session is too large, the pressure on network bandwidth will be more obvious.